


Voltron The Ending

by Dolly56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: Season 8 was a down hill, so here I am just writing a fix-fic. (On hold for now)





	1. Date?

It was the Paladins last day on earth until they launch off on the Altas and into space to track down Honerva.

During their meeting Shiro noticed Allura was rather tensed, but he understood why.

For one there was an Altea who refuses to speak to them and her, then there was Honerva.

He found Allura talking to Romelle in the hallway. "Princess!" grabbing her attention and walking over to them.

Lance was there too, he stop and stood next to her "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lance look like he was going to say something important to Allura.

Allura shook her head then turned to Lance "Sorry Lance can you wait a moment this won't take long." he nodded.

Allura and Shiro walked a little up ahead not far from the group "What is it Shiro?"

He stared into her eyes "I saw how tense you were during the meeting and I want you to take break. I mean we still have time till we take off." he smiled.

Allura sadly smiled "I guess your right, a little break won't hurt but..." she pause not knowing what to say next.

An idea pop into his head "Tell you what princess. Why don't I take you out for dinner?" her head wipe back towards him "You know to celebrate our last day here on Earth."

Allura smiled "I would like that Shiro."

"Great, I'll pick you around seven. See you soon princess." and wave farwell to her while he walked back to the control center.

Allura walked back to Romelle and Lance "Sorry about that, now what is it you wanted to ask me Lance?"

He rub the back of his head "Well...I was wondering...if yo-"

Hunk jumped in "You wanna go to his  house and have dinner with his family!" Romelle smiled at Allura.

"That's sound wonderful Lance," he smiled widely "but I already agreed to have dinner with Shiro." Hunk's mouth drop.

"Shiro?" Lance asked in disbelief

Allura nod "He noticed how tense I was and asked me to have dinner with him."

Lance stared at her with this heart breaking look, Romelle grip her hand "Well lets make hast! Your going to need a new outfit and shoes!" and dragged her away.

Hunk pat his shoulder "You tried there bubby." and walked with him to the kitchen "Why do I make you some cookies? That'll cheer you up."

Lance smiled a bit "Sure Hunk."

* * *

 Veronica walked around the corner and bump into someone "Oh sorry there!" she looked up, it was Allura and Romelle!

They helped her up "It's alright, but where are you guys going?"

Romelle explain "You see Allura here needs something formal to wear for her date!"

Allura blushed "It's not a date Romelle," Veronica stood there, did her brother finally made a move on the princess? "It's just me and Shiro celebrating that's all."

Veronica sighed _guess not_ , "It does sound like a date but don't worry I'll help. I have a few dresses at home that you can try on, I'll asked Shiro to pick you up at my place."

They began walking out when they spotted Pidge down the hall "Pidge!" she turned around and wave at them "Wanna come with us to my house?" Veronica asked.

Pidge fixed her glasses "What for?" the girls pointed at Allura.

"Allura has a date with Capitan Shiro." Veronica smiled. Pidge rised an eyebrow, but wasn't that much surprised after all they did spent a lot of time together in the Castle of Loins and during missions.

She sighed "I'll have to asked my mom, knowing her...I'll probably have to drag my way out." it didn't take long till Colleen agreed to let Pidge go.

Veronica's had tons of dresses in her closest! It felt like forever to find the right dress for Allura, till Pidge spotted one that was perfect for her.

Lance heard giggles coming from his sister's room, then he heard the doorbell.

When he open Shiro was there "Shiro what are you doing here?" he was wearing a black leather jack and white t-shirt with dark blue jeans and dark down shoes.

Shiro nervously smiled "Veronica told to come over here to pick A-" he stop to look over Lance's should who turned around.

There on bottom of the step was Allura, wearing a light pink short sleeve dress, and white short heels.

Allura walked over to them "Are you two alright?" they both snap out of it. 

Shiro chuckle "We're alright princess, but we should get going or well be late."he handed Allura a helmet "You going to need this."

As they walked out, Allura saw Shiro sit down on a small two wheel ride "Shiro, what is this? Is it yours?" she asked.

Shiro looked at her and laughed "This is a motorcycle, don't worry it's safe." Allura place her helmet and sat behind him. 

When he started it, Allura jump a bit and wrap her hands around Shiro's body.

The wind was flowing trough her hair, it felt amazing...she opened her eyes.

The view around was magical! The light of the buildings they passed by were like the stars, shining out in the night.

She looked at Shiro and didn't say anything, but blush while she hugged him close.

* * *

With dinner finished, they headed towards the park.

Only is wasn't the same park Shiro remember, the trees were still there but they were dead along with the whole area.

Allura stared at Shiro, he was in pain "I used to play here with the other kids and have picnics with my parents..." she walked over towards the centre where a huge tree stood.

Gently she place a hand on the bark, it began to glow then it blum.

Flowers and leaves grow around them, Shiro place a hand on her shoulder "You didn't have to do this princess," 

Allura smiled "I wanted to Shiro." she looked around her, it remind her of Alta. She sat down next to the tree with Shiro joining her.

Up close Shiro saw small bangs under her eyes "Princess if your feeling unwell, I can take back to the Altas."

Allura stood up, her back facing him "I'm fine."

Shiro stared at her and began walking towards her, he wasn't buying Allura's lie "Seriously princess if yo-"

"I said I'm fine Shiro!" she yelled at him. He took a step back, Shiro never heard Allura yell that loud. "...and stop calling me princess."

 "What?! Why?!"

"Because I don't have a people, a planet or even a crown," sitting back down she looked at the floor "I'm just Allura."

Shiro saw the pain and hurt in her eyes along with the guilt "Your not just Allura." he looked down at his robotic arm "I didn't thanked you for building this arm, but for you to gave up your crown jewel for me..."

Shiro walked over and stood in front of her "If having this means giving up your title, then I'm ready to give back immediately."

Allura shook her head "Shiro the jewel was mine to give, but I just..." she turned her face at the tree  "what use of having a title? It makes feel like it's nothing."

Shiro grab her hand, "Voltron. The Coalition, even the Altas. Do you really think that noting?"

He place a hand on her cheek "You been a symbol of hope in this universe and to us." slowly place his head against hers "To me."

Allura wrap her hands around his neck, then looked up and place her lips against his.

Shiro made a noise of surprise but smiled and kissed her back. His hand reached up and caressed her face softly. 

Allura pulled away slowly, they stared at each for a moment and giggled.

Shiro stroked her cheek tenderly and place a kiss on her forehead "Let's go and rest for the night, tomorrow we have a big day." she nod.

During their way back, Allura couldn't stop smiling _"Shiro thank you..."_

* * *

 Lance close the door behind him and began walking back to his room, he spotted Pidge "Hey Pidge what are you doing here?"

"Well the girls ask me to come here to help Allura find an outfit for her 'date' with Shiro." she noticed Lance frown. 

Pidge grab his wrist "Come on you big baby." dragging him towards the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked a bit shocked.

She giggled "To cheer you up! I say we go do something fun. We can asked Hunk to tag along!" 

Lance chuckle suddenly he felt his hear beat and stop. Pidge turned to look at him "Lance are you okay?"

He looked back "Yeah, I'm fine Pidge. Just thinking all the fun we're going to have."

Pidge smiled "Well come one then!"

Lance followed her _"Why did my heart beat just there?"_


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter ^_^

 

 

Romelle lay on the bed and stared at the celling _"Why are you doing this_ _Honerva? What are you trying to compaction?"_ there was a knock on the door.

She sat up "Come in."

In came Hunk with a cup of tea "I heard what happen," handling her the cup then sitting next to her "it's my mom's special tea. She always makes it whenever I'm feeling upset."

Romelle looked down at the tea, it felt so warm and smell sweet like that of flower...like her home.

"Romelle?"

Her head flew up, she was met with worry brown eyes staring at her. "Sorry Hunk, I just..." she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

Hunk gently took the tea and place it on the nightstand "It's okay." he whispered, hugging her close to him.

Romelle buried her head in his shoulder, pressing against her tear stained cheek.

He gently stork her hair, "If only the Alteans knew, what Lotor was planning. Then she won't have die." Romelle choked out a sob.

Hunk tightly held onto her, while he whispered comforting words.

Slowly this began to calm her down a bit, "Hunk?" Romelle whispered.

"Yeah?" he can feel her hand gripping onto his uniform.

"Can you...please stay here, just for a little while?" she sniffed.

Hunk just gave Romelle a soft smile before laying them together onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He looked down at Romelle.

Her hair was undone, it lay out like the ocean sea but her cheek had dry tear steams _"At least she looks at peace..."_ he chuckle.

Hunk ran his fingers through her hair, it felt soft. Soon he started to feel sleepy, _"A small nap wouldn't hurt..."_ he yawned before turning off the lights and finally closing his eyes.

 

 

* * *

Keith looked over the documents that Shiro handed to him. 

_"With us missing for four years. Who knows if the Galra are still on our side..."_ He sighed angrily when he heard his door open and he looked up to see Shiro.

"Just want to check in with document's I left for you." Shiro said.

Keith stood up and handed him the papers "Actually I'm almost done, all you have to do is look over them."

Shiro notice Keith's smirk, "What?"

Keith cross his arm "So you and Allura?"

Shiro blushed "Guess the cat out of the bag," he laughed as he sat on the chair "but yeah...me and Allura are going out. Surprise it didn't shock anyone."

Keith chuckle "It really didn't, you and Allura have been close since the day we meet her." He started laughing when Shiro told Coran about him and Allura.

He made Shiro go through Altean tradition, and it looked ridiculous.

"I ended up taking off all that before I left. If Allura saw me wearing that, I would never hear the end of it." Shiro chuckled.

He looked down to his watch "I should get going, you can hand those papers to Pidge. She'll give those to me tomorrow."

Shiro was half way out the door when he stop "Hey Keith, have you seen Hunk?"

Keith shrugged "Last time I saw Hunk he was heading to his room, he should be there." Shiro thanked him and walked out.

One his way back to his bedroom he spotted Allura, in her nightgown, staring outside the window.

Feeling concern, he walked up to her "Allura...are you alright?" He asked. 

She jump at the sound of her name "Oh, it's just you Shiro." Allura smile slightly and turn back to staring out the window. "Just couldn't get any sleep, so I decide to come here and look at the stars."

Shiro knew her very well, and can easily tell when something was bothering her.

 

Allura lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders.

This startled him for a bit till he was hugging her back.

"Want me to take you back to your room?" he asked and she nodded.

He picked her up, bride-style and began walking through the dim halls of the Altas till they were in her room.

Shiro gently lay her down onto the bed, but before he could leave he felt a tug on his arm.

Allura had his pleading look on her face "Shiro...I don't mind you staying so ca-"

Allura felt him pat her head, Shiro stood up and walked towards the door "I'll be right back, just going to get some of my clothes and things." smiling at her.

Allura watched him go. When he left she walked over to her nightstand and opened a small ruby box that held her crown.

Placing on her head she looked at the mirror....she could remember Shiro's words _"If you need a people, or any of that then I will be all those things."_

_My Princess._

* * *

Pidge was making her way back to her room when Keith ran up to her.

"There you are Pidge, I was looking everywhere for you." he took out the papers and handed to her "Shiro told me to give these to you, he didn't tell me why though."

She looked over the papers "Don't worry about it Keith, I'll just give it to him in the morning." he thanked her and said goodnight.

Walking in her room Pidge set the papers down on her dresser put on her pjs and flop onto her bed.

Two of the space caterpillar, Blue and Green, looked down her.

Pidge giggled "Sorry guys, I'm just tired. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow but for now sleep."

She removed her glasses and began to slowly closed her eyes, till she heard a knock on her door. "Quiznak, come in!"

Lance came in holding a video game "Lance I'm too tired to play." she pulled the bed covers over her "Let's do it another time."

He chuckle "Um...Pidge, I came here to give you back your game that you lead me." she point over toward her dresser, where he set it on.

Thinking he left she uncovered herself only to see him still there.

She was about to tell him to leave but stop...he was staring at picture of her and Allura along with the other girls. "Lance?"

He snap out of his trance "Oh sorry Pidge," he sheepishly smile "I'll just make my way out, night."

Before he could leave Pidge got out of bed and walked over to him "Lance, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's about Allura isn't it?"

He looked away, Pidge sighed and lead him toward her bed where he sat down while she crawled in.

Green landed onto Lance's lap "It's been bothering me for a bit, but do you thing she hates me?"

"What makes say that?" as she petted Blue.

Lance stared at the ceiling "You see the way I flirt with girls...do think Allura thought I was doing the same thing to her?"

"No." Lance smiled "You always flirt with her." just like that his smile drop, he flop onto her bed while Green rub it nose on his cheek.

Pidge sighed "Lance, you know Allura will forgive you ether way and to be honest with you. I think she see you more like a brother than a lover."

Lance turn to her "You really think so Pidge?"

She giggled "Yea!" again Lance felt his heart beat and a blush spread cross his cheek.

Quickly he stood up "Would you look at time!" he began walking backwards while smiling awkwardly "I should probably go, and let you get some sleep."

He turn around only to have his face hit the wall, he could hear Pidge snort a small laugh. 

Lance press the door button multiple times "The door...I should..well um...yea."

"Night Pidge...I'll see you tomorrow!" and ran out when the door finally open.

Blue and Green had a confused look on their faces. Pidge smile "Don't worry, Lance is always like that." she pulled the covers and turn off the lights.

Outside Lance began walking back to his room "What the quiznak was that?"

* * *

On his way to his room, Keith saw Lance walking towards him.

"Keith! Have you seen Pidge?" he pulled out a video game from his jacket "I want to give this back to her. The game was pretty sick!" Keith pointed towards the double doors.

He watched Lance entre the room before he walked away. Hunk told him about what happen with him and Allura.

He can't blame Lance for not making a move on her sooner but that was him, then there's Shiro.

Keith can make a whole list of girls and men that want to date him but Allura...was something special to Shiro.

It like she understands him both emotional and physical, then again she went through some pain herself.

Suddenly he felt something brushing up his leg "Hey there Kosmo," petting the wolfs head "lets go get some sleep." Kosmo braked and followed him towards his room.

He looked back at where Lance disappeared to "Hope things don't get awkward tomorrow Kosmo..." he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you guys like this story! ^_^


End file.
